starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Sentinel-class Landing Craft
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Sentinel-class Landing Craft | klasse = Shuttle | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Sienar Fleet Systems Cygnus Spaceworks | prijs = 240.000 Credits | lengte = 38,00 meter | snelheid = 1.000 km/h | versnelling = 2400 G | hyperdrive = Klasse 1.0 | bemanning = 6 1 Piloot 1 Copiloot / Sensor Officer 3 Gunners) | passagiers = 54 | vrachtcapaciteit = 180 ton 36 Lichte grondvoertuigen | affiliatie = Galactic Empire | era = }} De Sentinel-class Landing Craft was een shuttle gebruikt door het Galactic Empire om troepen en licht oorlogsmateriaal naar planeten of gevechtszones te vervoeren. Bouw & Uitzicht De Sentinel-class werd gebouw door Sienar Fleet Systems met hulp van Cygnus Spaceworks naar het ontwerp van de Lambda-class Shuttle. De Sentinel-class had een vrij grote cockpit, een lang plat lichaam en drie vleugels waaronder één rechtopstaande vleugel en twee kleinere die zich achteraan het schip bevonden en opklapten tijdens het landen. Dat laatste deel met de vleugels was ook waar de motoren zich bevonden. De Sentinel-class bezat beplating die 25% sterker was als die van een doorsnee Lambda-class Shuttle en had vier Deflector Shield Projectors. Ondanks de zware bepantsering was de Sentinel een vrij snel en erg beweeglijk schip. De Sentinel-class was niet gemaakt voor luxe of lange vluchten maar had wel veel ruimte, snelheid en een sterk pantser voor korte maar doelgerichte missies. Onder het schip kon module worden geïnstalleerd die voertuigen kon dragen. In een standaardconfiguratie bevatte een Sentinel 12 E-Web Heavy Repeating Blasters en 6 74-Z Military Speeder Bikes. Daarenboven vervoerde het 54 Stormtroopers. Eén van de Speeder Bikes was altijd op en top uitgerust voor verkenningsopdrachten. De stoelen van een Sentinel konden makkelijk worden verwijderd om plaats te ruimen voor 36 74-Z Military Speeder Bikes, 12 Compact Assault Vehicles en 180 ton vrachtcapaciteit. De troepen konden langs voor of langs de zijkant worden gelost via een laadplank. De Sentinel was bijzonder zwaar bewapend. Het telde maar liefst acht intrekbare Laser Cannons, 2 Concussion Missile Launchers, een intrekbaar Ion Cannon en twee roterende Repeating Blasters. Om al deze wapens te kunnen besturen, deed de Sentinel-class dienst om drie schutters, die naast de piloot en de copiloot / Sensor officer deel uitmaakten van de bemanning. De copiloot fungeerde als de Sensor Officer die het uitgebreide sensorpakket van het schip moest bestuderen. Deze sensors gaven onder andere een kaart mee van de planeet waar er werd geland en toonden aan waar er leven of beweging was. De Sentinel had sterke communicatiemiddelen en een autopiloot kon het schip naar een Garrison of Homing Beacon leidden. Sommige Sentinels hadden enkele Droids bij de bemanning die voor de ladingen moesten zorgen. Naast het landen van troepen konden deze schepen ook worden gebruikt als ondersteuning voor atmosferische vluchten, verkenners voor korte vluchten, kleine transports en ondersteuning voor starfighters. Taken & Geschiedenis thumb|250px|Sentinel-class op Tatooine Omdat de grote schepen, zoals de Imperial-class Star Destroyers niet langer in de atmosfeer konden binnendringen, moesten schepen zoals de Sentinel-class worden ontwikkeld. De CR20 Troop Carrier kon deze taak niet vervullen en dus werd een nieuw model ontworpen. De Sentinel-class werd voor de Battle of Yavin ingevoerd om troepen te vervoeren tussen schepen onderling maar ook om hen te droppen op planeten of zelfs rechtstreeks in gevarenzones. De Sentinel was door de sterke bewapening en bepantsering een uitstekend atmosferisch vaartuig waarvan een Imperial Garrison er steeds een aantal in voorraad had. Met de wapens kon de Sentinel zich meestal een weg banen naar de landingzone die vervolgens werd vrijgemaakt. De Sentinel-class werd regelmatig in tandem gebruikt met de zwaardere Y-85 Titan Dropships. De meeste Imperial Star Destroyers hadden minstens twee Sentinel-class Landing Craft aan boord. In 0 BBY stuurde Nahdonnis Praji op aanvraag van Darth Vader een detachment naar Tatooine uit de Devastator om de gestolen plannen van de Death Star I terug te vinden. Een Sentinel-class dropte Sandtroopers aan de rand van de Jundland Wastes. Specificaties Motoren *Cygnus Spaceworks HD7 Engine Array Wapens * 8 intrekbare Laser Cannons * 2 Concussion Missile Launchers * 1 intrekbaar Ion Cannon * 2 roterende Repeating Blasters Achter de Schermen *De Sentinel-class was een toevoeging bij de Special Edition maar het verscheen voor het eerst in Shadows of the Empire. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope – Special Edition *Star Wars: Rebels **Empire Day **Gathering Forces Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Sentinel-class in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Special Edition Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook *Shadows of the Empire *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide category:Shuttles category:Sienar Fleet Systems category:Cygnus Spaceworks category:Imperial Navy